


Highly Unprofessional

by Ketlingr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Domination, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Public Sex, Remote Control, Sex Toys, bottom!clint, mission, one-sided, phone sex -ish, top!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketlingr/pseuds/Ketlingr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That bastard. Clint had been startled so badly, he had almost lost his balance.<br/>“Stark”, he hissed into the communication unit, “I'm in a tree. On a mission.”</p><p>Tony decides to toy with Clint.<br/>Clint knows they are risking the life of their team, but he just can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highly Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so... writing this has been the most personally important thing I've done today. It's my ticket to "me time". It is my part of a bargain with blackbird_y to be allowed pleasurable privacy. So here you go, for your entertainment and my personal enjoyment - another porn story.

 

That bastard. Clint had been startled so badly, he had almost lost his balance.

“Stark”, he hissed into the communication unit, “I'm in a tree.”

The buzzing did not stop and Clint's grip on the trunk behind him tightened.

“... on a mission”, he added. “In a tree. On a mission.”

“I know”, came the cheerful reply. “I'm on the same mission, Barton.”

The buzzing increased and Clint bit back on an undignified noise.

“Then _switch. It. Off._ You're getting us all killed.”

A chuckle.

“No.”

“ _Stark._ ”

“No. You're a professional, I'm sure you can work like this. Besides, you don't really”, the buzzing increased once again, “... want me...”, and more, “...to switch this off.” Clint was shaking now, not from the vibration, but from the sensation they created. “Do you?”

Clawing at the tree Clint tried to stay focused on what was happening below, on the ground. He had been sitting up here for hours and even his well trained body felt stiff and tired by now. The incessant vibration in his crotch did not make it easier to hold his position.

“I do.” Clint pressed the words out between clenched teeth. And suddenly, the buzzing stopped. Without so much as a word from Tony. And Clint found himself writhing, biting back on whimpers.

“No... fuck... I hate you”, he cussed and gasped, almost falling out of the tree, when the vibrations hit him once more. “Fuck you, Stark.”

“I love you, too.”

“You can't... d-do this... shit, what if s... someone comes out of there n-now?” Speaking was hard. Clint was hard. So fucking hard.

“Then I hope you save our asses, because I don't plan on dying just so you can get your rocks off, Barton”, Tony purred into his ear and his voice send shivers down Clint's spine.

“Fuck... this... I.... fuck”, the archer mumbled, one hand pressed into his crotch, massaging his raging hard-on, while he tried to focus his attention on his job. This was not a game, there were lives on the line; if he messed this up... how was it even possible for him to be so horny right now?

“Please... more... fuck you, please Tony, please”, Clint heard himself whisper, not taking his eyes off the entrance he was guarding for one moment. Nothing happened, no response, no reaction. “ _Please_ , Tony, just a little more, just a... please, I'm so close.”

The archer almost yelped when the vibrations were suddenly turned to maximum power. His hips jerked and he could not hold back a whimper as he mindlessly humped his hand, cussing inwardly because he was largely neglecting his responsibilities now and instead begging and whining pathetically. He was so close, so close, so very close.

Gone. No more buzzing. The shock was breathtaking, as though someone had thrown Clint into ice cold water.

“No”, he gasped, “Tony, no, don't do this to me”, he panted, his hand trying in vain to keep up the mind-blowing sensations he was missing so dearly. “Oh god, please, Tony, turn it back on.” His cock was throbbing painfully beneath his hand. A very low humming noise, barely audible, the vibrations so subtle Clint would not have noticed them had he not been so sensitive now.

“D-don't tease me, Tony, not now, not now, please, I'm begging you.”

The vibrations increased and with it did the motion and pressure of Clint's hand and then, suddenly, there was another blast of full-on, maximum power vibration and the archer came with a suppressed groan, shuddering and writhing – and losing balance, just for a moment. He had to hold on to the tree with both hands, the shock of almost falling having turned the orgasm that was still rushing through him into a cold, painful, torturing thing.

There was a noise beneath the tree and panic shot through Clint. His body felt sluggish when he turned, trying to focus his fuzzy brain. He was going to die. They were all going to die now.

Laughter. In his earpiece and... down there. Simultaneously. The same voice, laughing.

“Come down, Barton, it's over. It's been for over an hour!”

Clint stared down at a grinning Tony Stark.

“I'm going to kill you”, he growled, not quite comprehending.

“You do that, but please”, a different voice chimed in from down on the ground, “get on the private channel while you do that.”

“The p... what the hell, Stark, what the hell is going on?” Clint awkwardly climbed out of the tree, ignoring the hot, sticky substance in his pants. The vibrations had stopped only moments ago.

“The guys used the back entrance, where Natasha caught them and made short work of them”, Tony explained. “It seems your comm unit failed at some point, so the others could still hear you, but none of them could get through to you. I could, though, and once I found that out... let's just say, I'm an opportunist.”

“Most of the other guys are already halfway back to headquarters”, Fury added, throwing Clint an unreadable look.

Clint charged at Tony.

“I will _kill_ you.”


End file.
